Bridge over Troubled Water
Bridge over Troubled Water is a case featured in Criminal Case as the thirty-first case of Mysteries of the Past (Season 4) and the two-hundred second case overall. It is the first case to take place in the Crimson Banks district of Concordia. Plot The Squad followed Franca Capecchi to Crimson Banks, where the Irish and the Italians coexisted. After a dead Irishman was reported there, Maddie and the player went to a slaughterhouse in the Italian side of the river to find the gutted body of taxicab driver Thomas Boyd. Mid-investigation, Officer Ramirez found the victim's car. Later, Evie mistakenly thought that Butcher Betty wanted to kill her. The team eventually found enough evidence to arrest Margherita Morello for the murder. After denying involvement, Margherita admitted to the crime. She called herself a fool for believing in their forbidden romance as Thomas was very afraid to show public affection towards her. However, the final straw was Thomas dumping her after learning that she was part of the Italian gang, leading her to fight Thomas, hoist him up by his feet, and gut him like a pig. In court, she confessed that Butcher Betty had helped her hide the body. Judge Lawson sentenced her to 25 years in jail. Post-trial, Maddie and the player arrested Betty, who admitted that the Italians had asked her to hide packages in the slaughterhouse, where they found a package with a finger. Per Dick, it belonged to an Irish vendor called Sean Flynn, whose finger was cut by Tony "The Scorpion". Tony slipped that he attacked Sean, who saw him placing a spying device on Thomas's car. Per Charlie, the device recorded a conversation about the Irish gang's new leader and the name of Dermot McMurphy, who denied being the leader. After Evie stole Rose's gun for protection and then returned it, Lawson sentenced Betty to 5 years in jail. The team then vowed to prevent the gang war from escalating. Summary Victim *'Thomas Boyd' (found gutted in a slaughterhouse) Murder Weapon *'Butcher Knife' Killer *'Margherita Morello' Suspects BBettyProfMOTP.png|Butcher Betty SBuckleyProfMOTP.png|Scott Buckley MMorelloProfMOTP.png|Margherita Morello ATSProf2MOTP.png|Antonio "The Scorpion" Dante DMcMurphyProf2MOTP.png|Dermot McMurphy Quasi-suspect(s) RZhaoProf4MOTP.png|Rose Zhao EHollowayProf2MOTP.png|Evie Holloway Killer's Profile *The killer reads Pistols & Petticoats. *The killer has been to prison. *The killer uses chloral hydrate. *The killer wears lipstick. *The killer wears pinstripes. Crime Scenes Bridge Over Troubled Water (Slider).jpg|Slaughterhouse Meat Hooks MOTPC31CS2.jpg|Slaughterhouse Table MOTPC31CS3.jpg|Crimson Bridge MOTPC31CS4.jpg|Overturned Cart MOTPC31CS5.jpg|Crimson Docks MOTPC31CS6.png|Victim's Car Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Slaughterhouse Meat Hooks. (Clues: Bloody Bucket, Broken Figurine, Victim's Body; Victim identified: Thomas Boyd) *Examine Bloody Bucket. (Result: Skull Bracelet) *Analyze Skull Bracelet. (03:00:00; Attribute: The killer has been to prison) *Examine Broken Figurine. (Result: Piggy Toy; New Suspect: Butcher Betty) *Question Butcher Betty about the murder. (Prerequisite: Piggy Toy unraveled; New Crime Scene Unlocked: Crimson Bridge) *Investigate Crimson Bridge. (Prerequisite: Betty interrogated; Clues: Irish Pocket Watch, Parking Fine) *Examine Irish Pocket Watch. (Result: Engraved Dedication; New Suspect: Scott Buckley) *Ask Scott Buckley about the victim. (Prerequisite: Engraved Dedication unraveled) *Examine Parking Fine. (Result: Ramirez; New Suspect: Margherita Morello) *Talk to Margherita Morello about the victim. (Prerequisite: Ramirez decoded) *Autopsy Victim's Body. (18:00:00; Attribute: The killer reads Pistols & Petticoats) *Go to Chapter 2. (No stars) Chapter 2 *Investigate Crimson Docks. (Available after unlocking Chapter 2; Clues: Bloody Rags, Car Toolkit, Cigar Box) *Examine Bloody Rags. (Result: Apron) *Analyze Apron. (12:00:00; Attribute: The killer uses chloral hydrate; New Crime Scene Unlocked: Slaughterhouse Table) *Investigate Slaughterhouse Table. (Prerequisite: Apron analyzed; Clues: Cap, Cake) *Examine Cap. (Result: Yellow Buds) *Examine Yellow Buds. (Result: Dry Hops; New Suspect: Dermot McMurphy) *Ask Dermot what he's doing out of prison. (Prerequisite: Dry Hops identified under microscope; Profile updated: Dermot has been to prison) *Examine Cake. (Result: Italian Message) *Analyze Italian Message. (09:00:00) *Question Betty about her deal with the Italians. (Prerequisite: Italian Message analyzed; Profile updated: Betty reads Pistols & Petticoats and has been to prison) *Examine Car Toolkit. (Result: Note) *Question Scott Buckley about his note to the victim. (Prerequisite: Note found) *Examine Cigar Box. (Result: Inlaid Design; New Suspect: Antonio "The Scorpion" Dante) *Ask Tony "The Scorpion" what he knows about the murder. (Prerequisite: Inlaid Design unraveled; Profile updated: Antonio has been to prison) *Go to Chapter 3. (1 star) Chapter 3 *Profile updated: Betty uses chloral hydrate. *Investigate Victim's Car. (Available after unlocking Chapter 3; Clues: Torn Photograph, Cash Box, Car Key Emblem) *Examine Torn Photograph. (Result: Photograph) *Ask Margherita about her relationship with the victim. (Prerequisite: Photograph unraveled; Profile updated: Margherita reads Pistols & Petticoats, has been to prison and uses chloral hydrate) *Examine Cash Box. (Result: Check) *Analyze Check. (09:00:00) *Ask Tony Dante why the victim was paying him. (Prerequisite: Check analyzed; Profile updated: Antonio reads Pistols & Petticoats and uses chloral hydrate) *Examine Emblem. (Result: Dermot's Tattoo) *Confront Dermot about the victim's car key. (Prerequisite: Dermot's Tattoo identified) *Investigate Overturned Cart. (All tasks before must be done first; Clues: Butcher Knife, Crate; Murder Weapon registered: Butcher Knife) *Examine Butcher Knife. (Result: Blood) *Analyze Blood. (09:00:00; Attribute: The killer wears lipstick) *Examine Crate. (Result: Odd Contraption) *Analyze Odd Contraption. (15:00:00; Attribute: The killer wears pinstripes) *Take care of the killer now! *Go to A Plague on Both Your Houses (1/6). (No stars) A Plague on Both Your Houses (1/6) *Arrest Betty for being an accomplice in the murder. (Available after unlocking A Plague on Both Your Houses) *Investigate Slaughterhouse Meat Hooks. (Prerequisite: Betty interrogated; Clue: Package) *Examine Package. (Result: Severed Finger) *Analyze Severed Finger. (09:00:00) *Confront Tony "The Scorpion" about the assaulted Irishman. (Prerequisite: Severed Finger analyzed; Reward: Burger) *Investigate Victim's Car. (Prerequisite: Antonio interrogated; Clue: Locked Box) *Examine Locked Box. (Result: Spying Device) *Analyze Spying Device. (06:00:00) *Question Dermot about the new Irish gang leader. (Prerequisite: Spying Device analyzed; Reward: Rose Tattoo) *Ask Rose what's wrong. (Available after unlocking A Plague on Both Your Houses) *Investigate Crimson Bridge. (Prerequisite: Rose interrogated; Clue: Rose's Gun) *Examine Rose's Gun. (Result: Blue Substance) *Analyze Blue Substance. (06:00:00) *Ask Evie why she stole Rose's gun. (Prerequisite: Blue Substance analyzed; Reward: 20,000 Coins) *Move on to a new crime! (1 star) Trivia *The case title may be a reference to the Simon & Garfunkel song of the same name. *The piggy toy found in the first chapter is a clear reference to Porky Pig from Looney Tunes. *In the "Crimson Bridge" crime scene, a bust of Julius Caesar can be seen. *This is one of the cases where more than one suspect is arrested. Navigation Category:Cases Category:Cases in Mysteries of the Past Category:Crimson Banks